Beasts and Guardians
by andoriia-chan
Summary: A guardian and a beast, two immortal beings who don't have a right to fall in love but what if love comes to these two immortal beings, what are they gonna do and what will the choose? And they even fell in love with the same person, a human being.


_**BEASTS AND GUARDIANS:**_

**Summary: **[can be changed]

_A guardian and a beast, two immortal beings who don't have a right to fall in love but what if love comes to these two immortal beings, what are they gonna do and what will the choose? And they even fell in love with the same person, a human being._

**Author's Note**: Okay after such a LOOOOONG time. Finally came up with a story.

Lemme me make myself clear, I'm kinda confused at the story's plot and I'm trying my best not to loose my ideas.

Another very important:** My language is not English, SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MY WRONG GRAMMARS. AND BEAR WITH ME. I'M SO SORRY.**

and hope you enjoy this story and please don't forget to leave a review. THANKS!^^

* * *

**~1~**

Serah was playing with her cat, Snow, which her boyfriend, with the same name, has given her on her birthday last year. She's seated beside the sea shore waiting for the the sun to set. And in just a short time, they created such an attachment with each other and did go along well.

"Snow!" Serah called when her cat suddenly jumps off her lap and hurriedly ran behind her. She turned at Snow. "What's the matter?" The cat stopped and his head fixed in front with its eyes not moving to where it's looking. And it didn't move one bit. "Are you...alright?" Serah followed its gaze just to found a guy with black messy hair on the seashore, obviously soaked. She gasps and stood at once. "Holy Etro!" She exclaimed, covering her mouth by a hand. The guy's black suit is torn, and he is unconscious. Serah took one step forward. "H-he's not dead, is he?" she said with her voice trembling as she continued to approach the guy, slowly.

'Meow.' The cat looks scared for his master but it slowly followed Serah as she approach the unconscious guy.

* * *

Lightning busied herself wiping the tables at the 7th Heaven bar which is located beside the sea side of Bodhum, where she's working as a part-time. Her parents died when she was only 15 and at an early age she became responsible for taking care of her younger sister, Serah. Since she's the only family left.

Their parents were hardworking enough that they didn't got any financial problems after they died. But of course, money isn't permanent. Lightning sacrificed her studies for a year after she graduated from high school to work, and to maintain their everyday needs and also for Serah's studies. As much as Serah wanted to help her sister, Lightning didn't let her to stop her studies too. At first, it's hard for her to adjust, and all the time, she have this grumpy side of her out of stress. But she's glad that Serah can understand her and make her ease her anger. Lightning had managed to control her anger and always tries to look on the positive. She sometimes can't help but to blame her parents for leaving them at an early age. But that's just life.

Fate seems to be good to her, that after a year, she had saved enough money for both of them and she had finally continued her study, but she decided to also work while studying. It's hard, but she easily got used to it.

Now she's 21 and taking her third year in College at Bohum University. She's studying at morning and working here at this bar evey afternoon ,which her neighor and best friend, Tifa, owns. The salary is good enough for both of them.

"Lightning! Sis!" Serah came running inside the bar, surprising the customers and also her sister, which at the moment stops wiping the tables.

"Serah, don't you-" Lightning hissed but Serah cuts her off.

"I-I..I found a guy...a-a-at the shore." Serah can't keep herself from panting hard, she's hugging her cat with her.

'meow' said the cat.

Lightning sighed. Does it have to be her business. "Just don't run and shout like that, next-"

"I-I hope he's not dead." Serah finished, cutting her off again. And with that, Lightning decided to excuse herself from her work for a while and followed Serah at the shore.

"Can't you just call anyone for that? Look, I'm busy." Lightning said as they are nearing the shore. Serah didn't answered, but she knows she's sorry. Then she found a stranger, just like what her sister said, lying unconciously at the shore. And no one's around. All the people that you needed this time are distance away, several distance away for where the guy is. '_Poor guy._' Lightning thought. She slowly kneeled on one knee beside the guy and gently reached for the guy's pulse in the neck using the back of her hand. Serah look nervous to her sister as Lightning turned at her.

"W-what?" Serah said with a shaking voice.

"He's alive." Lightning looks back at the guy and thought for a moment.

"Let's take him home." Serah said.

"Huh?"

"He needs our help right now. Let's take him home."

"We don't know him."

"Please."

The guy coughed, catching the attention of the arguing siblings. And Lightning's body, tensed as well as Serah.

"M-Mister?" Lightning said. The guy struggled and tried to stand, still coughing. And Lightning heard that he grumbled. Serah stood, stepping aside as her sister went to help the guy. The guy stopped, and Lightning felt more tensed. She didn't know. This guy is something.

"A-are you alright?"

The guy didn't answered and he slowly turned to the lady who's holding his arm in a firm, but gentle manner. Lightning just stared at him and he seems surprised to see her. She gently raised a brow and glanced away as this guy holds her gaze. "...Er." she muttered. Then in a second, the guy moves swiftly. Serah almost threw Snow out of her hand, seeing what this guy is doing right now. She's even speechless, and her face is starting to grow red. Then the guy was knocked unconcious again after receiving a smart punch from Lightning, right on his face.

Lightning was so furious as she got back to the bar. She decided to stay at the bar's kitchen, sitting on the counter. She was gone for almost an hour, because of all of Serah's requests. '_That guy, he must be thankful. Serah is kind. Damn him!_' Of course, not trusting the guy especially after what he did to her, she didn't left Serah alone with him. She asks Snow, Serah's boyfriend, to accompany her sister back to their house, looking after the guy who turned unconcious again. Her hand formed into fists, hard. She still could feel the guy's lips against hers. And her hand unconciously held her lips. And she felt dismay at what she did. That unforgivable guy just stole her first kiss. 'D_amn him! Damn him! Damn! damn !damn! damn! Damn!'_ she shouted on her mind until she really said it out loud. "DAMN!" She really can't forgive him.

Tifa interrupted her ranting thoughts. "Light, are you alright?" She's already carrying her bag on her right shoulder, going home.

Lightning turned at her, flushing in embarrasment because she thinks Tifa overheard her thoughts. "Er...yeah I'm fine."

"Come on, let's go home together."

"Okay." Lightning stood and took her backpack, putting it on one shoulder and they walk together home.

As Lightning got home, she found Serah and Snow having fun and laughing together at the living room while in front of the television, watching.

Serah who pulled Snow away for a while, stood to welcome her sister. "Hey sis! You're back."

Lightning sighed, Serah even sounds happy. "Where's he?" She can't help but to ask. But didn't mean that she cared for the moron in the first place. Hell no.

Serah placed her index on her chin, thinking. "Hmm. Well, we decided to lie him on your bed."

Lightning ears blew smokes, mentally, in irritation at what she heard. Her eyes widened and Serah is fully aware once her sister made that face. She flinched and rubbed her nape. "Well er...I think he'll be safer in your room." She said, sheepishly, looking down her toes. She can't look at her sister now.

"It's okay Serah, but it'd be better if you just made that stranger lie on the couch."

"You're too hospitable sis. He's still unconcious y'know."

"I don't care after what he did." Lightning gritted her teeth and walked passed Serah, going to her room.

Serah followed quietly after her sister. "Er...Lightning?"

Lightning didn't answered and Serah decided to continue. "Snow and I decided to have dinner tonight...outside, o-of course."

Lightning stopped, Serah always surprise her. She was just about to speak when Serah cut her off, at once. "Don't worry I already cooked dinner for you and for the stranger."

"What?" She can't believe her sis even cooked food for the moron.

"Yes. We can't let him die starving, after we saved him."

"We shouldn't have saved that guy. I don't trust him."

"I know. But please. Let's just save him."

"Do you like him?" Lightning turned at Serah and looks straightly on her eyes.

"No. There's a word _pity_. I mean whatever happens to him. We didn't know but if I'm on his case, I'd really wanted someone whoever that person will be, to save me and keep me alive than to leave me dead unconscious and even soaked beside the shore."

Serah has a point. Lightning didn't say a word, and just muttered. "Go on. Have a happy dinner with Snow. I'll take care of him."

Serah smiled and quickly embraces her sister. "Thank you, Claire."

"Just call me Light." she flushed.

Serah giggled. "Okay" Then she let go of her sister and off she went to have dinner with her boyfriend.

Being alone now, Lightning decided to take a peek on the stranger who is currently in her room. As she stepped a foot and looking halfway through the door, she found the guy sitting up now and holding something in his hands. She quietly peeked further, opening the door as silently as she could. But unfortunately the door made a sound. One you hear on horror films. This caught the guy's attention to move to her. She sighed in defeat and went in completely in her room. She took a glance at what he's holding and found that he's staring into a picture of her with Serah, smiling like a fool. Her eyes met his. The guy has a black wild spiky hair and a hard stiff jaw, making him look like a notorious man but she's not scared. He also have those slant eyes which is deep blue. As deep as the night sky, and thin healthy lips which is forming into a small, quite arrogant smile. And she doesn't like it. If he dare touch her again, she'll make sure he won't gain consciousness. They stare at each other like eternity. She stared at him, speculatively. And he stared at her otherwise, more of an amused one. Then he broke off the deafening silence that's slowly growing in the room. "Finally..." his arrogant smile changed into a a quite happy grin. "...it really is you." he said it like they've met before. Light blinked a few times. "D-do I know you? Have we met before?" She cautiously placed her bag pack on her desk and turns her back at him. she faced a mirror and combed her hair by her hand.

"You don't know me but I know you." The guy said so easily causing him to be pinned on the bed by Lightning which is holding a knife now that's pointed at his neck. The guy blinked and chuckled, evilly.

Lightning gritted her teeth. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The guy chuckled more, like he never give a shit at what's to come to him. "...You guy's are really funny. Seriously? You're ready to kill?"

"Just answer me, because yes, I'm so ready to kill you right now."

"My father would really like to meet you."

"Who are you? Dammit!" Lightning slowly feeling scare within her. This guy he seems too used at this things and is not even afraid for his life. When she saw that the irritating and scary smile on his face slowly vanished and he looks so sad. _Man, does he think his act will work on me? Bullsh*t!_

"I-I can't remember anything." He's not looking at her nor at the knife. His eyes are far away, and his brows are furrowed. "I don't have any bad intentions at you, y'know." His eyes moved back at her with sincerity.

"How can I be sure? Then what nonsense are you talking about like you really know me and your father who likes to meet me?" she pointed the knife more to his neck.

"N-no. I mean...can you take that knife out of my face? Let's talk this over."

"No."

He sighed. "...I'm sorry, alright? I'm honest." He straightly looked into her eyes.

_Damn him for being a good actor!_

"I don't believe you."

"Believe me, then."

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling the truth."

Lightning after staring at his eyes for perfect 30 seconds, finally gave up, sighing and let him go. She sat beside him, as the guy sit up straight.

"Explain." she said, still holding the knife. Then the guy holds her wrist and he hissed at her as she's about to struggle.

"Put that knife aside, you might hurt or even kill yourself."

"Heh, you might-"

"I told you I'm not here to hurt you or anything. All I know is I'm here because of you."

Light stared at him confusedly. She can't understand.

He sighed, heavily. "I know you're confused just as I am right now. Look all I can remember is my name."

Lightning looks at him like asking 'what?'

The guy closed his eyes, brows furrowed like he's trying to remember his name. Then he opened them up again and looks at her.

"Noctis."

* * *

**A/N:** okay this is all for now. I can't promise a fast update, and I'm still working on the chapter two. Because I, same as them, still a bit confused. XD

Hope you enjoyed it. And tell me how it is by leaving a review.

Again, don't let yourself be confused, Noctis can't remember anything about him.


End file.
